


Surprised, Lover?

by Levis_turtles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But This Time Especially, Demon Bill, Demon Hunter Dipper, I Mean When Haven't They, It's My First Time Writing It So Don't Be Mean, Lots of Sex, M/M, Smut, They've Got History
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_turtles/pseuds/Levis_turtles
Summary: Ten years ago, Bill ruined Dipper's Life. Now, Dipper is out for revenge, but things are more complicated than that, as time will surely tell...





	1. So It Begins... Again

**Author's Note:**

> OOPS I DID IT AGAIN

Dipper Pines had devoted himself to killing demons at a very early age. Most kids his age wanted to grow up to be scientists, or police officers, or astronauts, or movie stars, but not Dipper Pines. At the tender age of twelve, after his first summer on vacation with his uncle, Dipper Pines had decided that when he grew up, he was going to kill the demon that had very nearly ruined his life.

After two years of meticulous training, Dipper quit school, left notes for his family, and started across the country in search of Bill Cipher. Dipper wasn’t picky, though, and he killed every demon that sullied his path as he went. He learned magic, learned to fight with more than his hands, and by the time he was eighteen, he was well-known throughout the demon community as a merciless, murderous monster. 

Dipper wouldn’t hurt anyone that didn’t deserve it, though. He wasn’t indiscriminate – not yet, anyway – and he certainly wasn’t about to plough down a demonic child just for the rush of the kill. No, Dipper Pines killed demons that were evil, that took pleasure in torturing and killing the innocent, and that, he enjoyed.

But there was only so much killing to be done before the time was right. And ten years after Dipper had decided to devote every second of his existence to tracking and killing the demon that had ruined him, he was twenty-two years of age, and he had finally caught up to him. 

“Well, well, well,” Bill said, blond eyebrows quirked with something dark, and smug – nothing like the surprise Dipper had been expecting. “I didn't think you’d catch me this quickly.”

“You knew I was following you,” Dipper hid his surprise well. Bill had so often boasted about knowing everything, but Dipper hadn’t thought he’d catch on to what Dipper had been doing.

“Of course I did,” the demon laughed. “You’re so very predictable, Pine Tree. I mean, it was bad before, but now? I can practically hear you thinking.”

Dipper scowled. Honestly, he’d thought he’d been sneaky, following Bill’s deals with the magical talismans he’d collected over the years, using a different magical item for each location so that each imprint the magic left on Bill’s surroundings would seen totally unrelated.

“If I’m that predictable,” Dipper said, “there’ll be no need to explain to you why I’m here, will there?”

“Absolutely none,” Bill agreed. “You’re here to vanquish me, because I messed with your little town when you were just a child.”

“You were going to kill my sister,” Dipper said. “You invaded my uncle’s mind.”

“How is Stanley, anyway?” Bill asked. He cocked his head to the side, grinning almost sickly. “Still struggling to remember where all those grey hairs came from?”

Dipper scowled. “Don’t talk about him,” he said. Stan was fine – he had been ever since he’d seen Mabel’s scrapbook – but Dipper wasn’t about to tell Bill that. “Are you going to try to stop me?”

“Well, I’m hardly going to lie down and let you kill me without a fight.” Bill took his hands out of his pockets and pulled off his gloves. His skin was surprisingly human, light brown in places and stark white in others. “I thought you were supposed to be smart.”

“Maybe I was holding out on the hope that you’d grown a conscience since the last time I’d seen you.”

Bill snorted, “Ha! Pine Tree, that last thing I’ve grown for you in the last ten years is a-” 

He gasped when Dipper knocked him to the ground – a sharp inhale of breath before a wide grin split his face in two. “Told you you’re predictable.”

“Shut up.” Dipper had Bill’s arms pinned to his side, Bill’s torso beneath his own, Bill’s knees on either side of Dipper’s. From an outside perspective, Dipper had the upper hand, but he knew that when it came to Bill, things were not always as they seemed. 

“You’re no fun,” Bill pouted. “I’m serious, kid, come on! Try to do something to surprise me.”

Dipper frowned. He watched Bill’s mouth as he spoke, watched the quick-fire flick of his tongue against his pointed teeth. There was nothing he could do to take Bill by surprise – he knew everything, or, at least enough that he could keep everyone else guessing whilst never being in the dark himself.

The only way Dipper could surprise him was if he did something so uncharacteristic of himself that there was no way that Bill could have foreseen it.

Bill smirked up at him, his hands squirming a little in Dipper’s grasp. “Come on, kid – show me what you’ve got.”

So Dipper did.

Before he could convince himself that it was a bad idea – before he had the chance to consider it long enough that Bill would figure out what he was thinking – Dipper closed the distance between them and crushed their lips together. 

Dipper just about caught a glimpse of Bill’s surprised face before his eyes were slipping shut, the desperate heat of Bill’s mouth opening beneath his own pushing any and all thoughts to the farthest part of his mind.

Dipper didn’t release his hold on Bill’s wrists, but he could feel the demon’s hips jerking beneath him, struggling to move under the crushing weight of Dipper’s body. He ignored Bill’s attempts to twist his wrists free as he pushed Bill’s mouth open with his lips and slid his tongue past his teeth. 

The demon moaned into his mouth, his own tongue licking hungrily at Dipper’s as he nipped and sucked at Bill’s lips. Dipper could feel heat rising to his cheeks, but his embarrassment was overwhelmed by the aching need to _touch_. Dipper released his hold on one of Bill’s wrists and brought his hand across to the demon’s face, tilting his jaw to the side and whining when the different angle gave him better access to Bill’s lips.

The demon’s hand, now free, made quick work of reaching between them and sliding up under Dipper’s shirt. Bill’s hot fingers coasted over Dipper’s stomach – his pointed nails dragged down Dipper’s back. Their hips rutted inelegantly together, their tangled thighs grappling with each other to find a friction that provided just a fraction of what they desired. 

Their lips came apart with a filthy smack, and Bill whined with disappointment as Dipper gasped for breath. With Bill’s burning mouth away from his own, Dipper could think clearly – he could feel Bill’s hand under the waistband of his trousers, his nails digging into his ass. He could feel Bill’s dick, long and hard against his own, shifting gloriously with every hard breath he took.

Reluctantly, Dipper opened his eyes, and what he saw made his stomach drop down to his knees. Bill’s mouth was red, dark and wet and yearning for more – his eyes were almost completely black, hungry and feral where they looked up at Dipper like he was the only thing in the world worth wanting.

The sudden realisation hit Dipper like a brick. He scrambled back a step, two steps, throwing himself away from Bill with such force that the demon sat up, confused. He didn’t look angry, or malicious, or deviously calculating – he looked hurt and confused, and it only made Dipper feel worse.

He had just made out with his arch-nemesis.

He had just made out with his arch-nemesis and liked it.

This wasn’t good. Not even thinking about what this would mean, or what it already meant, Dipper rolled to his feet and ran away, paying no attention the debauched demon on the ground. 

 _That never happened,_ Dipper told himself, even as his mind kept replaying and replaying the events that the hunter would never get out of his mind.


	2. De-Ciphered Mind

Bill Cipher was, uncharacteristically, confused. He didn’t know where he stood, and that was something that had to end.

He had been confronted with a ghost from his past, now a man in every sense of the world, and he hadn’t known what to do. The word in the underground was that Dipper wanted to kill him, and that was fine – Bill was going to let him try, and he was going to rip out his heart and eat it in front of him.

That was, until he saw him. There was something in Bill that had always been different. It was the reason that none of the other demons associated with him, and it was the reason that he had felt so drawn to the boy in the first place. He was weak, some would say – others would say he was an outrage, a disgrace.

Bill would say that he was going through a phase. He postured among the other demons, acted like there was nothing wrong with him, nothing different, like he was in complete control of what was making him an outcast in the first place.

But he wasn’t.

He didn’t know what it was and he didn’t know how to control it but he did know that when Dipper was stood before him, it took over, and he couldn’t kill him. 

Perhaps it was the memory, too fresh to be forgotten, of a twelve-year-old boy clutching at his wrist, asking but not begging for help, with eyes that looked so brave and intelligent for a boy his age. Perhaps it was the look in those same eyes when Bill had been tossed aside, thrown into the abyss by the boy and his family, banished from the only town that he had ever called home. 

“Or, more likely,” Bill said to himself, with yet another uncharacteristic lack of clarity of thought as he remembered the feel of Dipper’s lips on his own, “I just need a good fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of these chapters are going to be TINY but I'm going to try to push out one a day to make up for it so - enjoy :D


	3. Dream a Little Dream of Me

“You’re not surprised, are you?” Dipper teased, his words as tangible as the hot breath curling as steam between them. Everything was warm here, their bodies and their minds, and Dipper was finding it more that relaxing.

He didn’t know what he was so freaked out before. This was good.

“I would be,” Bill replied, “if you would shut up and get back down here.”

He reached up, tucked a hand around Dipper’s neck, and pulled him down for a kiss that was far more tender than Dipper would have expected. Surprisingly, there was love in that kiss, and a reverence and joy that Dipper had yet to feel with anyone else.

Dipper snorted a laugh, fucking up the kiss, but Bill didn’t seem to mind. He hummed a laugh back, abandoning Dipper’s lips to press his mouth to the hollow of Dipper’s throat. His tongue lapped at the sensitive skin just above Dipper’s collar, his hands suddenly in motion as they rolled over Dipper’s parted thighs. He ground their groins together, pressing them closer as the space between them grew hotter.

Dipper reached up, feeling Bill’s tie soft under his fingers. With a flick of his wrist, the tie was gone, and Dipper made quick work of the demon’s shirt after that. 

He wanted this, wanted it more than most things, and he couldn’t help wondering why he hadn’t wanted it before.

Dipper’s shirt was gone then, though he couldn’t remember taking it off. Perhaps he had never been wearing one. Either way, his chest was bare, and Bill’s hot mouth was laying kisses all over it. His fingers rolled over Dipper’s bucking hips, his claws dug into Dipper’s ribs and dragged. There were claw marks all over him, tiny red lines of possession and pleasure, and they were fascinating.

Shucking Bill’s shirt over his shoulders, Dipper could finally feel all of the skin that he had only been able to imagine before. He pulled back for a moment, just to take a peek, and the demon whined at the contact lost. Bill was beautiful, Dipper saw, flawlessly designed. Dipper wanted to touch him, to kiss him, and so he did. Ignoring the demon’s whining protests, Dipper ran a hand over his chest. He wanted to explore further, to roll his hands down his stomach, to ghost over the crotch of his pants.

“You’re beautiful,” Dipper said, Bill kissed him once again.

Again, Dipper thought. Some words were sticking with him today, words that usually weren’t to be ignored. Words like together, before, again. He couldn’t tell if something was very wrong or very right, and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to know.

They rolled around each other as they kissed, grinding and scratching and gripping and pulling. Bill’s mouth was hot, Dipper’s hands were cold, and nothing had ever felt more right.

Wrong.

Dipper had to pull away for a moment to tug the buckle of the demon’s belt loose, but the lack of kissing was worth it when Bill whined happily, reaching up to fist his hands in Dipper’s hair. He pulled on it playfully, just hard enough to hurt, and Dipper was practically growling by the time that he could yank the fabric of Bill’s trousers out of the way and take him into his hand.

Wrong!

Bill properly moaned when Dipper did that, his thighs clenching around Dipper’s hips as his head fell back, his back arching to put even less distance between them. Dipper laughed, leaning down to kiss Bill’s mouth as his hand twisted and pulled between them.

Dipper tried to pull away, to put his mouth when his hand now was, but Bill wouldn’t let him go. He flipped them over easily, straddling Dipper’s waist, and leaned down to kiss Dipper fully on the mouth. Dipper couldn’t keep himself from moaning at the new position, from loving the pressure of Bill’s ass on his groin. He closed his eyes as Bill kissed him, feeling the demon’s hands going down to-

Wrong! Stop!

Dipper paused, Bill pulled back, and their eyes met for long enough for clarity to come flooding back to him.

Dipper had separated their bodies in an instant. In another, he had conjured a spell that would obliterate the demon’s mind the second he chose to release it. As Dipper fought to catch his breath, suddenly grateful that they hadn’t progressed much further, Bill Cipher laughed.

“Well,” he said, his grinning eyes crinkling in a way that shouldn’t have been charming, “I’ve got to hand it to you, kid. I didn’t think you’d catch on so fast.”

“What are you doing here, Cipher?”

“Oh, were you not aware of what was going on?” Bill laughed again. “Didn’t peg you as a virgin, Pine Tree.”

Dipper forced himself not to blush. He was so angry – he couldn’t believe Bill would do this – but then, he probably should have expected it. Taking a breath, Dipper said, “Get out of my head before I have to throw you out.”

“Ooh, touchy,” Bill teased. “Do you treat all of your bed-mates like this, or am I just somebody special?”

“You’re nothing special,” Dipper said. “I’ve sent hundreds of demons like you back to hell, and you won’t be any different.”

“If that were true,” Bill said, “I’d be dead already. If you were going to kill me, Pine Tree, you wouldn’t have had this dream.”

“You gave me this dream-”

“Uh, uh, uh,” Bill said, his amusement only growing. “I joined you in this dream after you conjured it up all on your own, kid. Isn’t that interesting?”

“It’s nothing,” Dipper said. “You’re nothing.”

“We’ll see about that,” Bill told him, and in the next second, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

One peek and Bill’s fate had been sealed. One touch and he felt better than he had done in days, one kiss and he felt better than he had done in years. Bill had figured it out – the world was in order again – and it was all because of Dipper Pines.

 

Or, to be less poetic and more crudely inappropriate, Dipper Pines’ dick.

 

Bill knew what he had to do, and he was smiling just thinking about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours went by and Dipper felt uneasy. Days went by and Dipper felt nervous. When it got to a week, Dipper was actively panicking. 

He was beginning to think that it had all been a dream – finding Bill on the first night, meeting him in his mind in the second. But Dipper was covered in marks, in hickeys and scratches that he couldn’t have given himself, and evidence like that left little doubt to be had.

And a silent Bill Cipher was a planning Bill Cipher, and Bill Cipher with a plan was not an adversary that Dipper was too keen to face.

This whole set up reminded Dipper of what had been the end of him the first time, and he wasn’t about to let himself fall to that again. So he slathered makeup over the bruises and the hickeys, swallowed some pills to calm his reeling mind, and left his dingy motel room in search of the trail that had knocked him aside.

.

Dipper had spent the whole day looking for nothing. Every demon he saw was gone before he could catch them, every satanic human he saw lurking in the shadows was suddenly drawn into a crowd or an open-space that Dipper couldn’t navigate effectively. 

Every target evaded him, every ounce of skill he once possessed was gone, and it was all Bill Cipher’s fault.

But, as luck would have it, things got worse, because as soon as he made the decision to give up for the day and get a drink, there Bill Cipher was.

“Well,” he said, leaning his back against the bar with one ankle crossed behind the other, “I didn’t expect you to give up that easily.”

“Do you ever stop watching me?” Dipper asked, too annoyed to be adequately angry. “Like, is there ever a moment when you don’t know exactly what I’m doing?”

“Not really,” Bill said. He had yet to look at Dipper – instead, he was picking at his nails with his thumb. “But don’t take it personal or anything. I see-”

“Lots of things, I know,” Dipper said.

Bill almost looked like he wanted to smile. “You remembered.”

“How could I forget three consecutive months of nightmares?”

“Was it that long?” Bill asked. “You know what human time is like – it doesn’t make any sense.”

He didn’t mention the fact that they weren’t all nightmares. Dipper thought that maybe to Bill, they were.

“I know,” Dipper said. He turned in his stool, deciding that if he was going to talk to Bill, he might as well do it comfortably. Bill looked at him when he moved, almost as though he were afraid Dipper would leave, and his eyes darted away again too quickly to be anything but a tell. 

“So,” Dipper continued, “what do you want?”

“What makes you think I want anything?”

“Ten years of silence,” Dipper said, “and now I see you three times in as many days. You’re up to something. I want to know what.”

“I’m up to something?” Bill had the gall to look offended. “I’m not the one that’s been planning to kill you for a decade. I mean, let it go, kid – it’s done.”

“It’s not done until I say it’s done,” Dipper said. “I’m the one with the vendetta, not you, and I don’t appreciate you coming to me and talking to me like nothing’s changed-”

“Now hold on a minute,” Bill said, suddenly turning to face Dipper fully. “I’m the one that’s been coming after you? I’m not the one that hunted you down, and I’m certainly not the one that conjured you into my dreams.”

“Then why are you here?” Dipper asked. Bill grew silent, suddenly, his expression turning docile. Quietly, Dipper repeated himself. “If you don’t want anything to do with me, why are you here?”

“I was trying to help you,” Bill said. He didn’t look irritated any more – there was nothing in his voice but quiet disinterest. “I thought that since you’re out for demon blood, I could point you in the direction of some that’s prime for the spill.”

“And why would you do that?” Dipper asked.

“Because the busier you are with other demons, the less time you have to chase after me.”

“I’m going to kill you,” Dipper said, “you’re just delaying the inevitable.”

A curious look passed over Bill’s face for a second before he was iron and stone again. “Fine,” he said, like Dipper hadn’t just threatened his life. “Now do you want the information or not?”

.

Heaving a sigh, Dipper said, “Why are you still with me?”

Next to him, Bill looked surprised. “I’m taking you to the demon I told you about,” he said. “Has your memory gotten that bad?”

“You could just tell me where it is,” Dipper responded. “You don’t have to be here.”

“Don’t you want me here?”

“I think you know that I don’t.”

“Well,” Bill said, “I want to be here. If you’re still adamant you’re going to kill me, I want to see what I’m up against.”

“I think you know what you’re up against,” Dipper said.

“I’ve heard what I’m up against,” Bill replied. “But my sources have a tendency to exaggerate. I’d like to see for myself, if I can.”

Dipper wondered why he hadn’t killed Bill already. But he knew. He’d always known that it would be difficult, and he’d anticipated that his fantasies would make it look a lot easier than it was. At the moment, all Dipper could do was be patient, and trust that when the time was right, he wouldn’t hesitate.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Bill said.

“You always did.”

There was silence for a moment. Then, “Are you always like this?”

“Like what?”

“Insufferable.”

“It’s what you made me.”

“Look, kid,” Bill said, halting his steps and making Dipper do the same. “Not everything is my fault, alright? I get that you have this obsessive vendetta against me but surely you’re not dull enough to think that everything that’s gone wrong in your life is my fault-”

“Wendy is dead, Bill,” Dipper said, unashamed to interrupt. “So is Ford, so is Soos, so is Melody, so is most of the rest of Gravity Falls. The only people that survived are the ones that me and Mabel dragged out, and they’re only alive because for one second your ruse was clear enough that I could see through it. You threw knives at my life, Bill, and you very nearly tore it to shreds. So don’t you dare say that any of that is my fault, okay, because it’s not, and I know that it’s not, and I won’t let you convince me that it is. Right?”

Bill took a step back. “Right,” he said. They continued walking, the silence overwhelming for a while until Bill said, “So you really hate me, huh.”

No, Dipper thought. I still can’t bring myself to. Does that make me a monster? Does that make me just as evil and twisted as you?

“Yes,” he said. “More than I have ever hated anyone.”

“I tried to stop them, you know,” Bill said. “When they arrived, when they started tearing the place to shreds, I tried to tell them to leave the people alone.”

“I don’t care,” Dipper said. “It’s too late now. I don’t care if you tried to stop them. They didn’t stop. That’s all that matters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update because Chapter 4 is Tiny


	6. Chapter 6

The air was heavy, the tension was stifling, and Dipper’s eyes were fire and ice and everything that stung. The only thing Bill knew for sure was that the hatred Dipper felt for him was absolute, that there was no way that it would ever go away, and that he was in real danger of being killed for a stupid mistake that he should have had the power to stop.

 

Pushing his arm out as they neared the end of a street, Bill ground Dipper to a halt. They couldn’t speak here, not so close to the lair, but Dipper understood that better than anyone else.

 

He had always had a way of understanding Bill’s meanings.

 

Nodding once, Dipper slid a knife out of each pocket and handed one to Bill. Bill wouldn’t need one, and he shook his head to refuse it. Dipper shrugged and kept it in his hand as he, without a second’s hesitation, stepped forwards and walked straight into the demon’s den.

 

“Hi,” Dipper said, as he marched through the stacks of the demon’s earthly possessions. “My name is Dipper Pines. Remember me?”

 

The demon stood with a growl, but kept a respectably cautious distance between himself and the hunter. Dipper didn’t seem to appreciate that, however, and before the demon could even respond to his question, he was on top of him.

 

If Bill had ever thought that his subordinates’ tales of Dipper Pines were exaggerations, he didn’t think that now. He couldn’t help but be impressed – and a little turned on – by the way Dipper locked his thighs around the demon’s torso and tore one of its arms clean off his body.

 

He was strong, and he was fast, and he was beautiful.

 

Dipper grunted as he twisted his hips and broke the demon’s spine, then stood on his knees to break another two of the creature’s arms. By the time Dipper was on his feet again, the demon had just one working arm, and barely a whimper on his lips.

 

“I recall asking you a question,” Dipper said, as he stood over the demon with fury in his eyes. “Do you remember me?”

 

“No,” the demon said. “I don’t. But please, whatever I did-”

 

“Wrong answer,” Dipper said, and before the demon could say anything else in its defence, its head was rolling away from its neck.

 

Dipper just stood there for a moment, staring down at the black pool of blood, before he lifted the knife to his face and licked the blood off the blade. It was a gruesome gesture, and a gesture of magnificent violent power. It was a gesture that would fuel Dipper’s magic for months, if not years, and it was a gesture that had the added benefit of turning Bill on a hell of a lot more than he’d expected.

 

Walking into the den, Bill whistled low and impressed, as he walked towards the body. His approaching footsteps seemed to snap Dipper out of whatever trance he’d been in, and he tucked the knife back into his belt as though he’d never had his tongue on it in his life.

 

“Well,” Bill said, when he was as close to the body as Dipper was. “That was easy.”

 

“I’ve had easier,” Dipper said. He was staring at the corpse as if he thought it could tell him something. Bill guessed that Dipper was waiting for this to feel good, for the closure to start settling in. He kept to himself the fact that it wouldn’t start feeling good until the very end, when most of them were dead and it was only him and Bill left.

 

“So, what now?” Bill asked. “Are you going to kill me and be on your way?”

 

“No,” Dipper said. It seemed that this train of thought was enough to shake him out of his trance, and he finally turned to Bill with an expression as cool as ice. “I’ve been looking for these demons for years and found nothing. You found this one in an afternoon. I want you to stick around and help me find the rest of the creatures that destroyed Gravity Falls.”

 

“Is that all?” Bill asked, sarcastically. “And why do you think I’d do that.”

 

“Because it’s your fault that nearly everyone I know is dead,” Dipper said. “And because that kind of thing takes a toll on a person, no matter how dead their soul might be.”

 

Dipper wasn’t wrong about that, but he was mistaken if he thought that it was enough of a reason for Bill to help him. But, as luck would have it, the little Pine Tree had proposed to Bill exactly what he wanted.

 

Dipper wanted help finding the demons, Bill wanted an excuse to hang around his Pine Tree. It was a win-win, except for the part where Dipper would have to die in the end. But once Bill had gotten all of the lust out of his system, that wouldn’t be such a tragedy either, and Bill could get on with his life as if none of it had ever happened.

 

At least, that was what he told himself.

 

“Okay,” Bill said. “Fine. It’s a deal.”

 

He held out his flaming hand, only to have it shoved back to his chest.

 

“No deals,” Dipper said. “They’re too tricky. I’ll take you on your word.”

 

“And you trust my word?” Bill asked, smirking slightly.

 

“I trust that you will always serve your best interests,” Dipper said, turning away from the body and making to leave the den. “And for now, that means helping me.”

 

“Is that right?”

 

Ignoring Bill’s response, Dipper said, “I’ll see you tomorrow for the next one. If you don’t show up, I’ll assume you’ve found something better to do. Goodbye, Bill.”

 

“Goodbye, Pine Tree,” Bill said, but Dipper was already gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it is about BillDip but I just keep coming back. Anyway, here is yet another fic of these awful, awful boys, and I hope you enjoy the show ;)


End file.
